Violet Skittles Unicorn
A young (20 year old), naive unicorn from the Feywilds, played by Leon Thomas. Background Daughter of Big John Stud Unicorn and Butternut Squash Unicorn. Despite lacking hands, she worked on the riverside docks. Was given (or assumed) legal authority in her homeland and was sent to remove Generica the Hag. Instead, Generica offered to fulfil her long standing desire to go to the Prime Material Plane. After several seconds thought, Violet agreed to trade her magical essence in return for being sent to Lorelei. On arrival, she was captured by Ziggy Ribbits and was caged in the hold of the Glittergold 1. Travels in Lorelei Her first action in Season 2 was to break free from the cage she was trapped in and stun Ziggy Ribbits, breaking his staff. On emerging onto the deck, she met with Alias Valamin, Drop Goodwood and Lavinia the Dryad. After meeting with the Blackhearts, the party were overpowered and chained together, along with Ziggy Ribbits and a couple of Gnomes. Thanks to Ziggy's Featherfall spell, they jumped into the sea and despite encountering Mother (who killed their Gnomish companions), they were able to swim to Meadowlark Island, where they encountered the Drow Joan. Relationships Party Members Lavinia the Dryad Lavinia was the party member Violet got on best with: as a worshipper of Ehlonna, she regarded Violet as a sacred animal. This didn't stop her from warning Violet against murdering her family, however! Alias Valamin When able to overcome her impulsive nature, Violet mostly defers to the de facto party leader, Alias. This may be because Alias is highly intelligent and Violet... isn't. Drop Goodwood Other than a fascination with his belly button, Violet's self centred nature and Drop's introverted one meant they had little interaction (she had trouble noticing that he went "missing" after Sheriff K threw him overboard). They did fight together against the orcs in the Tiger Mountains, however. Allies Ziggy Ribbits Despite a shaky start where Ziggy kidnapped Violet and Violet responded by knocking out Ziggy, Violet seemed to get on OK with him. Joan Sheriff Moreno Hunter Ehlonna Goddess of Forests. Violet ostensibly worships her, though she has trouble remembering her name. Ehlonna seems fairly amused by this. Enemies Generica the Hag Violet first encountered Generica when she was sent to evict her from the Feywilds. But Generica instead offered to send Violet to the Prime Material Plane, in exchange for her magical unicorn abilities. Violet accepted and this is when she met Ziggy Ribbits who took her prisoner aboard the Glittergold 9. Violet (along with the rest of the party) next met Generica disguised as the Bullywug mage Welch the Blue in the town of Hole-in-the-Earth. At the time, she was dying from poison having consumed one of the crystals and lost her horn (which had granted her immunity to poison). In exchange for her now severed horn, Generica/Welch was prepared to help, but by that point. Violet had passed away. However, in exchange for more magical items, Generica/Welch was able to reincarnate Violet into her human form. It was shortly after this that Generica dropped her disguise as Welch the Blue and, after leaving a Paper Golem to delay the party she Planeshifted away. The final encounter with the party took place in the Feywilds where Generica was posing as one of the Archmages. After the party was able to overcome her and her (enchanted) allies, she was mortally wounded and called on Zavala to restore her and her sisters. But Lavinia the Dryad, with the aid of her father, Sheriff K, was able to break the magic that kept her in the Feywilds and she was finlly vanquished. Zavala Violet was the first party member to meet the entity known as Zavala (at least, the first to remember doing so - as he was responsible for the "resurrection" of Lavinia the Dryad, she probably "met" him first) when the party were attacked by evil tree ents. Despite the apparently dire straits the other party members were in, she emphatically rejected any deal with Zavala ("Bite my horsey butt!"). Violet was also among the party in their final encounter with Zavala (after the death of Generica the Hag). The result of this encounter was that the Universe was "rebooted" - which left Violet (and the rest of the party) with no memory of any events of the Season and reverted her to her Unicorn form. Eyeball Jenkins Category:Player Characters Category:Season 2: Lorelei